


A King of Infinite Space

by PaperCities



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - FBI, Embarrassing parents cliche, Eventual Smut, M/M, Meeting Will's parents, Multi, Nico x a lot of people implied, Other, Serial killerness, fluffness and cuddles, lovey dovey stuffies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperCities/pseuds/PaperCities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of love from the very roots of the story of Nico and Will. Eventually, Nico joins the FBI and the twists and reality of life comes crashing down on them. A serial killer rises in New York City and only Nico can track him down. What happens when it's not only his life he's put in danger, but the lives of his lover and children?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ACT I SCENE I: You Make Me Feel Like I Am Free Again

A King of Infinite Space   
A stranger stabs you in the front, a bad friend stabs you in the back, and ex- boyfriend stabs you in the heart. But…. Best friends only poke each other with straws.   
-Emily

ACT I SCENE I: You make me feel like I’m free again

WILL POV  
Since the first day of freshman year, Will Solace had noticed Nico di Angelo, the boy constantly in his head. It was only during the Sophomore Winter Formal when they first talked. Will had only gone because he was volunteering to set up the dance, of course, the volunteers were allowed in for free. Whoopidee doooo…. Will had no idea that Nico would be there, but they collided into each other as the wave of people pushed them back. It wasn’t Will’s dream meeting- not that he thought of them meeting constantly- but they had and Nico’s first words to him where, “Did I just shove you?”

Nico di Angelo had a vibe going on with him, he always wore black, his hair unruly but nonetheless HOT, and a glare in his dark eyes that backed people away. His reputation as a bad boy, juvie delinquent only adds to his underworld-y personality. He was sharp with his eyes, spotting any onlooker from miles away. He probably noticed Will’s face turn blue as he forgot how to breathe. 

“Um… yeah, sorry,” Will had responded. Nico had stared at him for a while before turning away and walking out without another word. 

During junior year, it was during the Halloween Dance when they “conversed” again. Will had gone this time, just for the heck of it, and he had lost his friends in the crowd. It was a costume dance and contest, so Will had gone and dressed as an angel, complete with wings. He decided to step outside the gym into the cold San Francisco winter. Snow was on the verge of falling, it appeared, and Will huffed out a sigh wishing he had brought a warm jacket. 

The heavy beated music was fainter outside, but each drop drummed inside Will’s chest. The costume contest would start soon. He trembled and rubbed his hands together as he breathed on them, for more friction. 

He smelled the jacket rather than felt it, at first. There was a hint of motor oil mixed with the rich earth and mint, and all the other natural scents. He looked up, curious to see who it had been. His heart jumped out of his mouth and down the street into the nighttime traffic. It was a certain raven haired boy wearing a dark Victorian suit, minus his jacket, and though he had a mask over his eyes, Will recognized him immediately. 

“Umm…Nico, you can take this back, it’s cold out here,” Will began. Nico fixed him with his infamous black hole eyes. 

“I know it is,” he turned back to the stormy skies. 

“So… don’t you want it back?”

“No, keep it on.”

Will blushes, standing up and brushing off dirt from his white pants. His wings brushed against Nico’s shoulder, but the taller, brooding teen didn’t seem to mind. He simply glanced sideways at Will, raising one arched eyebrow. 

“If you’re not going to wear a jacket, I’m not going to either,” Will huffed taking the jacket from his back. 

Nico looked amused, a gleam lighting his eyes. 

XXX

NICO POV

He couldn’t be sure when it had been that he first started to notice the blonde boy. Nico had always watched him from afar; he noticed the quiet excitement Will got when he passed his tests with A+’s, the movements of his hips when he walked, and the smile that seemed to make the entire world more beautiful. Maybe he was the only beautiful thing in the world. ARGGHHHH!!!!! It was thoughts like that that made Nico want to punch himself. 

He knew it wasn’t often when something or someone caught his attention, but right now, he could say that Will had ALL of his attention. He estimated that it had begun during the Sophomore Winter Formal. Nico had gone because his two friends – maybe only two friends- Jason and Percy had begged him, and of course he had no idea that Will would also go. 

The crowd of people had traveled to his side of the room, and being as proud and aloof as ever, he had moved as far away as he could. Then, because of his extreme tendency for bumping into smaller, cute blonde boys, he literally smacked one in the chest. 

“Did I just shove you?”Really? Why couldn’t he just apologize like a normal human being?

He recognized the poor boy, Will Solace, the angel, the one with all the AP classes though he was only a sophomore. His breath caught in his throat when Will apologized to him. Why would he apologize? Nico was the one who had bumped into him, not the other way around. But either way, he walked away, afraid that if he talked, he’d end up spilling everything.

Junior year came around and the weather gradually turned cooler until the sky seemed to tremble with the weight of its tears. Nico had no idea why he even attended the Halloween Dance. He wouldn’t be participating in the contest; he was only there because, once again, his friends were going. 

That’s when he spots him, a small figure heading outside into the cold. And it hurts Nico in a way he can’t even explain. Maybe it’s because he had always been alone growing up, or maybe it’s a whole different reason he didn’t completely understand. 

He stripped out of his jacket, walked up to the blonde boy, and carefully draped it between Will’s shoulders so the jacket dropped around the curve of his neck. It took Will a few seconds to realize that there was a jacket on his shoulders. He looked up and Nico suddenly forgot how to breathe. Will was angelic, completely like his costume, his woven gold hair literally formed a halo from the light reflecting off the clouds around the crown of his head. His brilliant blue eyes in a reflection of different shades, and his skin glimmering sun tanned, as if he had a sun radiating light from within him. His toga was thin and buttoned at the shoulder, so it allowed Nico to see creamy shoulders and neck, speckled with light freckles.

If this creature existed in a world so dark and ugly, then Nico was sure there was a spot of beauty in this world because here it was, standing in full glory. Will. He was beautiful, and Nico had fallen head over heels. 

“Umm…Nico, you can take this back, it’s cold out here,” Will had said, though he himself had been shivering madly.

“I know it is,” Nico acknowledged this; he was shivering himself, though it probably didn’t show. 

“So… don’t you want it back?” Such a sweetheart.

“No, keep it on.” Because I feel warm if you’re warm.

Then Will did something that Nico had not thought possible to believe. He stood up, took off the jacket, and the tips of his cream white wings brushed against Nico’s arm, shoulder, and neck. The feathers were soft, down feathers, and Nico wondered if Will’s skin was as soft, as pure. 

“If you’re not going to wear a jacket, then I’m not going to either.” Nico’s heart exploded. His eyes gleamed with pride and love. Could anyone get purer than this angel standing in front of him? Apparently not. 

Will gave him an odd look, perhaps wondering why Nico was slobbering over him. They stood side by side for a while, the silence comfortable, staring up at the sky wondering when the heavens would finally release its tears. Nico wouldn’t have noticed them inching towards each other if it hadn’t been for Will’s unnaturally warm skin pressed up against his arm. Will’s heat seeped through Nico’s sleeve, warming up his entire right side. 

“It’s cold out here,’ they both said at the same time. As if mirrored, both boys’ faces steamed with embarrassment. Nico glanced shyly at Will’s red face and thought that that was his new favorite thing.

Will took a step as if to walk down the stairs they were standing on, but slipped on the frost that had begun to coat the concrete. Nico caught him and as Will looked up to face him, Nico suddenly became aware of how close their faces were. Their breaths were visible in the cold and it mingled together. 

There was a moment of stillness, of silence before the snow began to fall heavily, sprinkling them with white flecks, almost like angel tears. They stood there, on the circle of the school’s mascot holding each other, with no one else in the world but themselves.

Fin


	2. ACT I SCENE II: I Don't Mind If There's Not Much To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um… where exactly are we going?” Nico let himself be dragged.  
> “My house. What kind of person would I be to just let you go home wet?” Will glanced at him.  
> “A normal person.”

A King of Infinite Space  
“When you touch a man's body, he will enjoy the moment, when you touch a man's heart he will remember it forever.”  
― Dixie Waters  
It was during times like this their friends had absolutely no idea how to respond. It was obvious in the way that Nico would brush Will’s hair back gently, and the way Will would look at him with tender, doe eyes. The only question was when they’d finally announce their love to one another. Bets were already being made, Percy and Annabeth said during senior year’s Winter formal; Jason and Leo bet on prom; Piper and Reyna on college. Honestly, even through Nico’s cold hard eyes, they saw a warmth of something he had never felt before Will. If only the two of them wouldn’t be so god damn stubborn and oblivious, then they might acknowledge it, that they were head over heels for the other.

In junior year, Will and Nico had grown quite close, their fondness for each other on the rise with each day. Their relationship had quickly become intimate, Nico allowing the physical contact with Will, and Will finally speaking about his own feelings. They both had a tendency of holding things back from one another; however, they were truthful about things when asked. They loved being together, their every passing period seen together. Nico still acted aloof and bad boyish, but with Will, his demeanor appeared more serene, tender. Will had never been the type to “hangout” because of his studying and volunteering, but ever since the summer of junior year, he had agreed to take a break and go on a vacation with all of their friends. They noticed that though they all went together, Nico and Will had hung out alone most of the time. 

XXX

WILL POV

One afternoon, during the winter of senior year, they had decided to take a walk through the park. Somehow, they’d ended up watching the setting sun from the deck, bathed in twilight.

“So, I’ve been wanting to ask you, about college and future and stuff…” Will began. He had an idea about Nico’s musical talents, the way he could practically play an instrument after scrutinizing it for a minute, but he didn’t know if Nico wanted to be a musician. 

Nico looked at him intently, using the soft look that never failed to make Will melt into a puddle every time. 

“Me too, I heard that you got into Stanford, early acceptance, right?” Nico asked. 

“Yeah! Where did you hear of that?” 

Nico blushed. “Around.”

Will felt heat rising up to his face.

“Well, yeah. I want to get my Ph.D there,” Will announced, then hesitated a little. “What about you Nico.” 

Nico had an odd look on his face, almost like he was contemplating the idea.

“Me? I think I’m gonna join the military,” Nico replied. Will felt like someone had punched him. 

“What? Really? But what about music, you’re so talented in that perspective. Don’t you want to try getting a scholarship for—“Will ranted again, he couldn’t stand the idea of Nico ever leaving him.

Then, Nico did something Will never expected. He grabbed Will and buried his face into the top of Will’s head, Will finding himself pressed into the crook of Nico’s neck. Nico smelled like sweat and shampoo and musk, everything Will could only guess where it came from. Nico held him tight, their bodies pressed against each other so smug, no air could permeate between them. He gripped around Will’s shoulders with one arm, the other arm gripped around the small of Will’s waist, bringing them closer. 

Will was so shocked he couldn’t even bring himself to hug Nico back. The fleece on the inside of Nico’s jacket rubbed at his cheek. Will folded his arms into Nico’s chest, grabbing hold of the front of Nico’s shirt. 

How long they stood there, Will thought only the gods would have known.

XXX

NICO POV

He honestly had no idea how this could have happened. Junior year had brought him so damn close to Will. He should call them friends now, or could he? Were they friends? Best friends? Boyfriends? Soulmates? He shook his head at himself. Just a month ago, he and Will had gone for a walk through the park and down onto the harbor and Will had asked him about college, the future where Will, most likely, would not be. Nico didn’t know why, but he had suddenly felt the dam of emotions break and he had embraced Will. Not hugged, as most friends would do, but had grabbed him and shove himself at Will. There had been hesitation, but Will gave in and clutched Nico back. 

What had that meant? Did it mean that Will liked Nico back? Was he also having thoughts about Nico? Did he want to spend the rest of his life with him? Probably not. 

Nico looked down at his hands. He had used these hands to hold Will’s slender waist, used these hands to feel Will’s shoulders, his soft hair. Did Nico mention how soft Will’s hair had been? Will’s skin had been just as soft as his hair, both with the same silky texture. He couldn’t resist the urge, the temptation to shove his face into Will’s locks, and when he did, Will was unlike anything he’d ever felt. He smelled heavenly, shampoo and coffee and cotton. 

Nico had thought how could Will be so soft, delicate, tender, and so damn fragile? 

January was coming to an end, yet the snow fell constantly. Nico was on his way back home, for he had gone to Will’s science contest, and of course, Will’s team ended up in the first place. He’d left shortly after the party started and Will was ambushed by his friends. Nico felt somewhat disappointed , he’d thought that he and Will were going to walk home together. 

He released a deep breath, watching as it turned into a white, icy vapor. He looked at the ocean, as it churned as if trying to swallow up the docks. A cold prickling dotted Nico’s cheeks and forehead. He looked and suddenly, the snow melted into rain as if it had passed through a barrier that turned it into water at contact. 

He sighed loudly, fully aware of the bad luck the fates decided to put onto him. He sulked on sullenly and pulled up his trench coat collar, covering his grey scarf. The cold dampness began to seep into his bones and soon, his teeth chattered. He looked up at the street sign, only half an hour walk away from his apartment. Of course, there’d be no one up to scold him, no one to wait for him if he came home late. There hadn’t been a person to do for a while now, not since he was fourteen at least, but that was a dark time that Nico always tried to steer clear of. 

He thought of Will, what was he doing now? Still socializing with his friends? Having fun without Nico? He leaned against the railing that overlooked the stormy skies and seas, both different shades of grey. Grey. Grey. That was the word to describe his life. Not a color or a shade, just in between, the forgotten ones. One. Alone. Always.

He felt the heat before it even reached him. It came from behind him, he thought, and it enveloped him in a hold, an umbrella raised over his head to block out the rain. It felt as if warm pillows were pressed against his back, and he could guess who it was. 

“Will….”

He saw the blonde hair and freckled face rise up to meet his eyes. Sky blue strikes deep earth and Nico inhales a deep breath. 

“Why are you here, Nico?” Will’s voice comes out quiet, softly as if he’s afraid of disturbing their soothing atmosphere. The rain continues to fall from the space above them, and Nico can’t help but notice how wonderful of a doctor Will would make, with that ability of his to heal even the most broken things. 

“I was on my way home. Why are you here? I thought that there was a party,” Nico said, turning around to face Will, his back pushed against the railings. He took Will in his arms, letting him lean onto Nico for support, the umbrella held up by Nico. 

“There is,” Will mumbled from Nico’s scarf.

“Then…. Why aren’t you…?” Nico had absolutely no idea why Will would ditch his honor party. 

“Because, I realized that a certain somebody was walking home by themselves,” Will looked up at him. 

“You mean… you followed… me?” Nico blinked, he was so unused to hearing that. No one cared about him. No one worried for him.

“Yes, you big dummy!” 

They both turned bright red. 

“Come on, you’re getting soaked,” Will announced after a moment of awkward silence. 

“We’re getting soaked,” Nico corrected.

“Alright, we. Now let’s go,” Will grabbed his hand and started down the sidewalk going left, towards the ocean. 

“Um… where exactly are we going?” Nico let himself be dragged.

“My house. What kind of person would I be to just let you go home wet?” Will glanced at him.

“A normal person.”

Will’s eyes softened. “Well, I’m not going to let you go still dripping.”

“That’s what she said,” Nico murmured, and for a second, they caught each other’s eyes and they burst out laughing. 

……

Will’s house was huge. Even with his head turned to the sky, he could not see the top of his house. With three stories, not including the attic and basement, it could easily be nominated as the city’s grandest house. 

“Whoa, nice house, Solace,” Nico whistled and he stared at wonder at the mansion. 

“It’s… umm… something, I guess,” Will rubbed the back of his neck as Nico turned to stare at him. 

“Something? That’s a masterpiece of a house!” 

“Well… come on in, I guess,” Will was smiling nervously. 

If the outside could be described as holy fucking gorgeous, then the inside was breathtakingly fan-fucking-tastic. From the doorway, the entrance was circular, the shoe closet placed to the left backside. The floors were marble, the center of the room had a circle of golden marble. A pot of white lilies stood on an antique bronze table within the gold sphere. The round room had a smaller opening that led to a spacious- scratch that- HUGE living room, and Nico caught the end of a golden staircase. An ebony grand piano stood in a rounded corner, its back facing large French doors that opened up to a glass hallway, which seemed to span all the way around the back of the house, and other doors that led to the back yard. 

There were so many hallways and rooms, each with light furniture and vases of peonies and lily of the valleys. The kitchen had creamy white cabinets and silver appliances. Multicolored pastel cups hung from hooks and in the cabinets. There was a country warmth and coziness in the place, paintings of different parts of the world hung in various places. There were lovely paintings of women and more mysterious ones with ancient calligraphy. Each bathroom had caramel tiles and a porcelain sink and tub. Everything smelled like vanilla and fresh flowers. Nico couldn’t get enough, but then he realized something. 

“Where are you parents?”

XXX

WILL POV

Will’s eyes widened with surprise. His parents! He had just snuck into his house at 10:00 PM, dripping wet with his bad-boy Nico. They were both flustered from the cold, holding hands, and practically thrown onto each other. What would his parents think?

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to find out,” Will replied, dragging Nico to the stairs. “Let’s go to my room.”

Will noticed Nico staring wide eyed at everything. Was he too intimidated. Would he never talk to Will again? No… no… he wouldn’t. Will thought that if Nico were to ever leave him, he would just curl up in a corner and die. Maybe he was being extreme but he promised himself that he would always find Nico again. 

As he climbed the stairs, he tightened his hold on Nico’s hand. If his parents were at home, they’d be able to see their son leading a sexy stranger to his room. He passed the first hall- the guest hall with the two guest rooms-, the second hall- the sun’s sanctuary hall-, then his parent’s room, the music room, and then into his room. 

“You have that much space to cover just to get to your room?” Nico asked, bewildered. “Good exercise. No wonder you’re in shape.”

Will blushed, he honestly could not talk about his body with Nico. He’d deflate like a balloon, fly across the room, and out the open windows.

“I don’t know why my parents felt the need to buy such an extravagant house. It’s only the three of us, no guests usually,” Will sighed.

Nico ruffled his hair. “Be glad for what you have, my sister told me that once.”

Will knew that Nico had a sister, he just wasn’t certain who she was and where she was. 

He flipped the light in his room and Nico dropped his hand in surprise. Will’s room was gold. Literally, the walls were painted in a creamy yellow gold color, his bed sheets metallic gold with curtains to match, his rug was the pelt of a lion. The paintings around his room were all of ancient world maps, their frames also rusty yellow. His desk was painted dark gold with sun designs all over the room. 

 

 

“Wow…” Nico’s voice broke him from his daze. “Everything’s gold…” 

He ran a hand on Will’s velvet bed comforter. The curtains around Will’s bed were opaque and maroon, and Nico couldn’t help but run his hands over them. Will watched him, his heart thumping in his chest. Their faces were reflected by the light dancing off the shine of the silk all around the room. 

Will shrugged off his soaked jacket and threw it over his mahogany chair. Nico watched him, and Will blushed again in spite of himself. He seemed to be doing it more often than not, especially since he had met Nico. 

“You should get out of those wet clothes,” Will said as he faced Nico in his collared shirt and jeans. Nico smirked.

“Why do I have a feeling that’s just an excuse just to see me naked?” Nico asked, and Will impersonated a tomato.

“Naked? No! I mean—I wouldn’t—you only—“, Will stuttered. He reached into his wardrobe for clean t- shirts and comfy pants and threw them at Nico. Nico laughed at his embarrassment and caught the clothes in midair. 

“You can change in the bathroom, Nico,” Will didn’t even look back as he slid out of his jeans and shirt, the water pooling everywhere. He’d have to mop it all up later. He thought of Nico, the boy was in his bathroom, changing into his clothes. Nico was probably naked right now, his skin damp from the rain, prickling with goose bumps and his—

Someone hugged him from behind, and he felt skin, warm exposed skin on his back and chest. A shudder ran down his spine, and he heard Nico’s deep throaty chuckle. They had both changed into Will’s undergarments, *ahem* underwear, but Nico also had on Will’s pants.

Will turned, but slipped on the water, and pushed Nico down with him. Nico took most of the impact, Will landing on him. Oh gods above, Will could feel a nosebleed coming. Nico looked so damn hot grimacing as his head hit the floor, his hair slightly damp still and pressed to his neck and around his face. He was bronzed and muscular with several tattoos over his perfectly sculpted body. He had two black angel wings spread from his back shoulder blades all the way down into his pants. A name, Bianca, was tattooed on the back of his upper arm, and two small crows flew on the back of his neck. Will definitely looked like tomato by now. 

They were pressed onto each other, moist, close, and half- naked, and that was exactly how Will’s parents found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!!!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Glad it’s finally done. Any comments, questions, or ideas, please list them in the comment section. I realized that the first chapter was so short, so this one is kinda longer!  So once again, I’ll get to the FBI- ness soon, and I will introduce new peeps. Thank you, see you guys soon!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOHHH Okay!!! Finally finished this one. I’ve had it written for a while I’ve just never thought to publish it. I’m so happy. And I know that the descriptions say that there will be steamy FBI goodness, but I’m getting to that. I’m just doing a rundown of Solangelo lovey- dovey development. So stay tuned and the next chapter will arrive shortly. (Also I take any comments, good or bad, I want to improve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
